To Love Somebody
by MaggieMayJonas
Summary: The story of three best friends as they have an unforgettable summer. I mean, what would you do if your mom had to tend to Zac Efron in the ER?


To Love Somebody

To Love Somebody

Chapter 1;;Just A Teenager

A dreary day had fallen on Harrington Groves in Tennessee. It was about 5:30, and all of the people in the small town were at home being bored, in the town, or at the old recreation building. It was humid outside with tons of mosquitoes, but all of the residents were quite used to it. There were also more adolescents around than usual- talking to each other more than breathing oxygen, consuming massive amounts of chewing gum, and trying to prevent boredom. In other words, it was summer.

Only one house in Harrington Groves was bustling with busyness, and it was the house of the Sylers'. There was a mom, who was usually at work, a dad, who was usually on business trips, and two teenage kids, a brother and a sister. The boy's name was Bryan and he was 17. He had a band, and was always working on their music. The girl's name was Brooke, and she was 15. This is her story.

Brooke had two best friends- Elizabeth and Anne. They absolutely loved to hang out together, and could always be found in a trio. They could do anything to entertain themselves- they were some of the only kids in HG that had a camera (their parents were kind of rich), and they loved to take pictures of each other. But there was one thing, one person, who they especially loved. They would write about him, talk about him, and randomly shout his name out. It was like they actually knew him. And that person was Zac Efron.

On this particular day, the third day of summer, all three girls were to be found at Brooke's house. They had watched Hairspray three times that day, and were currently watching High School Musical. They were belting out lyrics way off-key, and were having a great time. But, Elizabeth got a call on her cellular device. 

"Be right back," she called to the others as she crossed out of Brooke's huge room and made her way to the bathroom. She sat on the side of the white bathtub and faced the walk-in shower. "Talk to me," she spoke her current phrase into the pink Razr.

"Hey Lizzie, it's Mommy!" her mom said back, cheerfully. "Mom, I'm kind of busy!" Liz said, agitated. "Well fine, I was just calling to tell you that there is a patient here that looks sort of like that boy you like so much. What was his name? Zane, Zeek, Zac?" Her mom said. Liz's mom worked in the ER at the local hospital from 4 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon. She knew that this news would be exciting for Liz. "What?? Mom, are you serious? Can you text me a picture of him? Please?" She added. "Lizzie, I can't exactly take a picture of a sick patient….but I'll see what I can do." She said, smiling.

Liz walked back to the others, who were currently screaming "You Are the Music in Me". She decided not to say anything, because the guy probably wouldn't be half as cute as Zac anyways. "What was that all about?" Asked Anne while she shoved a handful of Cornpops into her mouth. "Oh, nothing. My brother just wanted to borrow my….crayons." She said awkwardly. "Okaaaaaay, well, why don't we get on the computer?" Brooke said. "Mkay!" they all said.

They went to go check their website, They had tons of news clippings, and they were beginning to post some of them when Liz's phone started to ring again. It was "Teenager" by Jordan Pruitt, signifying that she had a picture message. The other girls didn't notice and Liz slipped out of the room. She went to sit down on the gigantic white sofa in the living room. She flipped open her phone, her hand shaking. Staring up at her was the beautiful Zac Efron, bruises and scars on his face; his head was wrapped up. She screamed so loud the people two towns over could hear her, and she threw the phone. It collided with the wall, but thankfully, didn't break. Anne and Brooke came rushing out and saw her on the couch, white as a ghost. Brooke ran over to her and waved a hand over her face. "Liz? Lizzie?? Are you okay?" Her bright green eyes remained still. She raised a shaking hand to point at the phone on the other side of the room. Anne hurried across the room and grabbed the bubblegum colored phone. She brushed her long, dirty blonde hair out of her face and stared at the phone. "It won't open by itself!" Brooke yelled nervously. Anne, whose hands were trembling slightly now, flipped open the phone. She gasped and dropped in instantly. She knew who he was, and she knew that he was hurt. Brooke grabbed the phone and jerked it open. Her big chocolate eyes grew wide as she looked at the phone. She wasn't as concerned that it was Zac Efron as she was that her man was hurt. She flashed her eyes to Liz and spoke two words.

"What happened??"


End file.
